


Obiwan/Sabé ~ Sobiweek 2019 ~ Unpossibly Loveless

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Unpossibly Loveless (SW AU) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Video, F/M, SObiweek, sabewan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: When Jedi meets his lady, it can end only with Love or Hate.





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> My Opening for Sobiweek ~ 9-15th of June 2019   
> \--- 
> 
> Happy Sobiweek with Sabé and Obiwan - I will show two more spot vids, one on Wednesday and one on Saturday :) 
> 
> One about Love, one about Hate


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jedi padawan met a beautiful lady from Naboo. There were sadness, war and fear, but it could end only with Love.


	3. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jedi met a Sith Lady from Naboo. There were emotions, doubt and pain, but it could end only with Hate.


End file.
